Wired
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: 'Nooooo, If you were to even touch me I don't know if I would snap and punch you with frustration or throw myself at you in need' 'I'll risk it' he said and pulled her to his chest, kissing her forcefully. MATURE. Adults only. Lemons. smut. Please review :) one shot.


**Warning. For adults only. Contains mature themes and language. **

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Wired.**

Hermione was storming around the apartment above the store, in a right state. It had been building for days and days now. She thought it would go away, but clearly not. She wasn't sure what to do, she knew what she wanted to do, but that was a different matter. Fred had noticed that she was acting different, she was never snappy or abrupt like this before, she seemed irritated by everything. Since they were roommates after all., he thought it was his duty to see if he could help. So he decided to ask what was wrong.

'Nothing, I'm fine, I know what the problem is'

'Can you tell me?'

'No'

'Why not?'

'Its stupid' she stated

'So'

'So I don't want to say'

'I will get it out of you' he said, walking towards her, ready to tickle her

'Please don't' she said getting defensive

'Why not?' he grinned

'Because I don't know how I will react' she said, holding a hand out in front of her to stop him getting closer.

'React? What do you mean?'

'Ok…' she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed 'I'm really really…wired up'

'Wired up?' he asked, she gave him a very suggestive look 'OHHHhhhh' he said loudly, his heart beginning to thump faster.

'Its stupid I know, but I am literally so frustrated by everything and can't calm down…'

'I could hel…'

'Nooooo, If you were to even touch me I don't know if I would snap and punch you with frustration or throw myself at you in need' she covered her eyes with the other hand in embarrassment.

'I'll risk it' he said and pulled her to his chest, kissing her forcefully, his arms catching hers and pinning them to her side before she could react properly.

She moaned loudly and crumbled into his arms, kissing him back hungrily.

After minutes of heavy kissing, and both loosing their shirts, they began to stumble to his room, slamming the door behind them.

'This is a bad idea Fred' she said gasping

'Why?'

'I'm not my normal self, I am literally not in control any more'

'Thats a good thing' he grinned, pulling her bra away from her skin and sucking her nipple into his mouth making her arch her back and moan loudly.

'I'm…I'm not normally like…this' she said around more moans

'What are you normally like?' He asked, sucking again

'Ahh um…i'm normally more quiet and less…um…intense? Normally…I want to…not NEED too' she gasped as Fred bit her nipple.

'Need hey' he grinned, she bit her lip as he massaged her chest, nodding.

'Need' she repeated in a resigned voice.

'Give in Hermione, let your emotions win for once' he said in a very sexy voice 'You are literally the sexiest thing I have ever seen and…' he bit her chest again 'I really…really want you' he groaned.

'Sure? Its not just my crazy… hormones making you do this?' she asked, pressing her chest into his hand. He grabbed her hand and pushed it against his very tight jeans. He groaned and she gasped, he was so hard already, the thought of this made her wet, she stroked him through his jeans. She grabbed her wand, and hexed off his pants and slid her hands under his boxers waist band, wrapping her hand around his pulsing member. She let out a throaty, needy moan of desire

'I want…inside me' she groaned as she stroked along him, realising just how big he was-just what she needed for her raging desire.

'Your wish is my command' he grinned.

He pulled the rest of her clothes off roughly, as she pulled his boxers down. He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed over her, she was already wriggling with anticipation, desperate for realise. God she was hot, ridiculously hot. He bridged over her so that his body wasn't touching hers and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth with dominance, she moaned with enjoyment and tried to pull his warm naked body down to hers, but he caught her arms and pinned them down. He kissed down her neck to her chest and sucked till she wasn't able to breath, then kissed down her trembling stomach, she almost came just at the idea of his tongue against her core, but just as he got to her hip, he began to lick back up her stomach.

'Tease' she said through gritted teeth

'Sex Kitten' he grinned. She tried to swing her legs up and pull his hips against hers, desperate for contact, but he stopped her by quickly pulling both her hands together so he could hold them firmly with just one hand while the other pinned her hips firmly down to the bed.

'What do you want?' he whispered in her ear, grating his teeth along her earlobe making her shudder.

'You. Now.' she said through gritted teeth.

'Me? What do you want me to do?' he asked with a devilish laugh

'Touch me!' She whimpered 'I beg of you'

'Begging, I knew I liked you for a reason' he chuckled, kissing her deeply, she sucked his tongue and he almost lost his resolve. But he was determine to make this the best sex she had ever, ever had, and hopefully become the first of endless times together.

'Fred. Touch. Me' she said, teeth clenched together so hard he though she might break them.

'Here?' he asked, drawing small patterns on her collar bone

'Lower'

'Here?' he drew more on her stomach

'Lower' she pouted

'What about here?' he draw against the side of her hip

'Almost' she groaned, trying to free her hands.

'What about?' he just touched the warm skin of her inner thigh. She bit her lip hard.

'Oh I know' he said with a chuckle and ran his fingers along her dripping split. She literally cried out in delight and almost pain. She needed him. BAD.

Some how, he managed to still hold onto her arms and pull them down to her chest, still holding them tightly. He was then able to slowly kiss down her quaking stomach, stopping to lick her warm skin every so often. She had to catch her breath more and more as his lips got closer to her core.

'Would you like me to lick you?' he asked in an innocent voice.

'Yes!' she whimpered

'What about suck?' he asked, kissing her left hip bone

'Yes!'

'What about…'

'Please Fred!' she cried, she heard him chuckle then she gasped in utter delight as his warm tongue slide up her centre. Her moans were the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He licked and sucked her, delighting in her reactions, and how she was almost crying with need. He was also in serious need now, having the women of his fantasies literally writhing beneath him, at his mercy. He tried to rid the throbbing from his mind and focus on blowing hers. He began to swirl his tongue and she shrieked in delight, tears spilling down her cheeks, hair matting against the pillow.

'Fred please!' she begged

'Come for me 'Mione' he said, still holding her arms fast against her.

'Ahh….Fred i'm so close' she sobbed. He hardened his licks and felt her break beneath him, screaming his name, tears streaming down her face, body convulsing in utter pleasure. He let go of her arms, watching her face, an expression of pure ecstasy on her face. Ruby red lips and flushed cheeks. She grinned, her eyes still smouldering with lust.

He caught her arms again and pinned them down, she kissed him deeply, making him moan. With his knee, he parted her still shaking legs and JUST traced his tip along her sopping wet folds, she let out a shaky gasp, arching her back into his chest, both of their breathing hard and fast. Soon her hips were rocking against him, trying to get more friction between them.

'Fred please' she gasped, he dropped his lips to her jugular and bit, making her scream his name in ecstasy.

'Please!' She was fighting against him with all her strength, needing to free her arms so she could take control and get what she needed. He pushed his crown against her entrance and she lost the ability to breath, only for him to pull away.

'Fucking hell Fred!' She cried

'She swears! Arghh, can you get any hotter?' he moaned kissing her deeply. She bit his bottom lip, making him groan and almost slam into her. She took his momentary lapse in control to free one arm, before he knew what had happened she had grabbed him hard, making him gasp loudly and his head drop so that she could hear his ragged breathing in her ear. She stroked him hard and fast, his breath was hitching and he was loosing control of his grip on her other hand.

'Fuck. Me' she growled in his ear, he chuckled, using all his control not to give in, he could hold out longer…maybe.

Suddenly she had freed both her arms, and before he knew it, she had flipped them over so that he was flat on his back with her straddling his hips. A second later she slammed down on him, making them both scream out in ecstasy, he sat up from the intense force, clamping his hands on her hips, trying to make her slam against him harder and faster. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers locking into his hair. Foreheads pressed together, eyes screwed shut, both gasping for breath, each moaning loudly, spurring the other on even more.

'Harder' she gasped, trying to increase her speed, he used his hands to help her hips move with more force.

'Fred!' She gasped, one of his hands snaked up her back and his fingers grabbed a chuck of her hair, the pain making her moan, he stuck his tongue into her open mouth and kissed her fiercely.

'Deeper' She managed to say, sweat glistening on their bodies. He hit his hips up to meet hers as they came down and they both cried in delight.

'Aghhh 'Mione' he stammered 'so good, so goo…'

'Fred I'm so close' she cried. He flipped them, her back hitting the bed hard, her breath leaving her for two reasons. He plunged into her, making her groan deeply, her stomach clenching with the feeling. It felt like her chest was being crushed, she was literally shaking with need, she clawed at his back, making him hiss in pleasure.

'I'm so close' Fred groaned, biting her shoulder

'Faster, faster' she whimpered

'Can you handle it?' he asked, locking eyes with her, almost coming just at the sight of utter lust in her eyes.

'You fucking bet' she grinned

'Fuck I love you' he grinned back

'Stop talking and fuck m…' he slammed against her hard, one of her hands fisting the bed sheets so that her knuckles were white, while the other was clamped on his fine behind, trying to pull him in deeper with every thrust.

'Fr…Fred, come with me' She gasped, digging her nails into his skin.

'So…so close' he said through gritted teeth. She could feel just how close they both were, desperate for release, sweat running off their bodies.

She clenched her stomach muscles and felt the intense strain rocket through her body

'FUCK!' Fred gasped

'Ah…AGGGHHHhh' she screamed, her back lifting off the bed, her mouth open in pure, body shaking, earth shattering bliss. A second later Fred screamed her name, his body going into the most intense spasm, hitting deep within her. He collapsed against her, both completely out of breath, shaking as their bodies were ravaged by their orgasms.

After a long while, and still panting heavily, Fred lifted his head and looked at Hermione

'Well Fuck!' he said, mind blown. She laughed, a pure, deep harmonic sound.

'That was…'

'Insane' Fred said still panting for breath

'Yep…' she grinned 'Fuck that was epic' she grinned

'You know it' he winked, she rolled her eyes. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, locking them at the back of his neck

'Shame you were so good' she said looking into his eyes

'Whys that?' he asked, her staggered breathing pressing her chest against his.

'We're going to have to do this more often now' she grinned wickedly

'Defiantly' he smirked, kissing her deeply, claiming her mouth with his.

**Apples and Beckett**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
